


Stop

by okemmelie



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: When it came to Curt, Owen always expected something grandiose, but Curt had a tendency to surprise him.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintbeetles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbeetles/gifts).



When it came to Curt, Owen always expected something grandiose. Curt was, in many ways, grandiose. He was cocky, always sure of himself and he liked to make a spectacle of even the smallest things. Mostly he liked making a spectacle of himself.

Sometimes when he was lying awake at night, unable to fall asleep, he liked to think about Curt. Every once in a while, his mind would wander to the bad things; mostly his own worries about Curt’s carelessness in the job. He was a talented spy, one of the best in fact, Owen knew that. But Curt knew that too and Owen feared that he’d one day grow too comfortable with that and it’d result in Owen losing him. He didn’t like those thoughts.

Most of the time, however, he thought about the good things. Curt’s smile the first time they worked together on a mission, warm and full of joy. How safe he felt with Curt’s arms wrapped tightly around him and how comforting the smell of his (admittedly way too strong) cologne had grown for him. He thought about their jokes, those only they understood.

He thought about the kisses they shared. He thought about them often.

They’ve grown better at it over the years, but Owen still thought back on the first one with a smile on his lips. Back then, he’d thought kissing  _ the  _ Agent Curt Mega would be grandiose. After all, he had the confidence and the showmanship for it and Owen wasn’t opposed to the thought of it being something big after all the years they spent building up to it.

But it wasn’t. Owen ended up being the one who had to make the first move. In a hushed tone, he asked Curt if he could kiss him and Curt blushed but said yes regardless. It was short, barely a peck, but it was enough to let both of them know there was  _ something  _ there. Something between them; something special even. The stolen glances hadn’t been for nothing, after all, and it was comforting. Being with Curt was comforting.

A few years passed with many kisses shared on missions when they were sure no one was watching, no one was listening in. They shared beds, but never for long, never for the night, and yet, those few hours they got to lay with each other under the covers and look up at the ceiling while talking about the past, the present, the future, their thoughts and desires, everything and nothing… they were the best hours Owen had.

But as the years passed, Curt grew more comfortable around them and in their  _ relationship, _ if they could even call it that. Their partnership. Their unspoken agreement that they were a unit, a team; that they were endlessly devoted to each other and no one else.

And as Curt grew more comfortable, he grew bolder and more cocky when it came to Owen and their partnership. When that happened, Owen went back to his original impression of Agent Curt Mega and he thought for sure that they’d have one of those fairytale moments or one of those stories he read about with the big, grandiose love confessions that’d undoubtedly swoop him off his feet.

Curt had a tendency to surprise him, so he suppose he wasn’t surprised when it happened again.

“I love you,” Curt had said. He’d stated it so matter of factly that Owen couldn’t help but believe it. He couldn’t help but be caught by surprise in the casualty of which the words were said.

They were on a mission, a stakeout, and nothing had happened for hours. It was cold and they’d instinctually huddled closer for warmth, or maybe simply for the fact that it was an excuse to do what they wanted.

Owen was caught by surprise, sure, but he replied just as casually. “You shouldn’t.” And just like Curt loving him was an undeniable truth he’d seen coming, he was sure that was the case with his statement as well.

Curt shrugged. Neither of them had taken their eyes off the warehouse they were watching, but their shoulders were pressed together and there was no way Owen  _ couldn’t  _ feel it. “It won’t stop me. I hope you know that.”

“I do,” he said with a smile resting on his lips. “It won’t stop me either. I hope you know that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by tumblr user carvour and idk. abel can have a little curtwen. as a treat. it's a bit late, but i am looking away. catch me @krayonders


End file.
